


One Night

by Anam



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, Love, Partnership, Season/Series 07, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anam/pseuds/Anam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey folks, this is my first time ever writing a fanfic. I had been inspired by all the amazing works I have read on this site that I decided to give it a try.<br/>This takes place during season 7 and is my take of how William was conceived. I was hoping to capture the characters as best I could and I hope you all enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, this is my first time ever writing a fanfic. I had been inspired by all the amazing works I have read on this site that I decided to give it a try.  
> This takes place during season 7 and is my take of how William was conceived. I was hoping to capture the characters as best I could and I hope you all enjoy.

Something had shifted. She wasn’t sure when but something was different between the two of them.  
That’s a lie.  
She knew exactly when and where things changed. It was outside his apartment almost two years ago. Scully occasionally allowed herself to imagine what would have happened had she not been stung by that bee. Although they recently shared a New Year's kiss, it was brief and lacked the passion she felt could have erupted in the solitude of that hallway. There were times it kept her awake at night. If Mulder knew, what would he think of her girlish fantasies?  
She was embarrassed about how often she replayed conversations and glances in her mind. If she kept eye contact a second longer would his lips finally crash against hers? 

The buzzing alarm alerted Scully that morning had arrived and pulled her from her thoughts. Another day where she’ll have to explain the unexplainable with little sleep. 

Not the porn Mulder watched or the sunflower seeds he ate, nothing was doing it anymore. Nothing could distract him enough to pull him away from the need that was building inside of him.  
He wanted Scully. Plain and simple. He had felt like this for longer than he would care to admit.  
He had rebuked himself after the hallway incident. Immediately apologising when she pulled away, assuming he had crossed a line. But he didn’t feel sorry for wanting to know what it would be like to feel her in his arms and under his body.  
So when the world didn’t end, he kissed her. Not allowing rational thoughts to cloud his actions.  
He knows he’s been pushing the boundaries of their partnership. Most memorably teaching her how to swing a bat. She had allowed him to touch her hips and hold her close. Her closeness is something that he has not been able to shake ever since.

He stops his thoughts before they go any further and begins to rub his eyes.

“Mulder? Are you okay?” 

“Oh hey Scully, I’m fine. I didn’t hear you come in.”

He shuffled in his seat and was grateful for the dark lighting in their basement office. Worried he must look like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

The day proceeded like any other. Each reviewing cases deciding if there was anything they should pursue further. The silence was comfortable and familiar. Although they often could butt heads they have always been fond of each other. Having a friendship built on mutual respect and appreciation of the job they were there to do.

As the day wore on Scully stumbled upon older x-files cases. It was like flicking through a photo album the way memories came flooding back to her. She shook her head as she read her own written reports, remembering all the times she had tried desperately to answer the bizarre with science. Some questions that she fears may never have answers at all, let alone scientific ones.

“What’s wrong?”

Scully looked up from the files to see Mulder staring at her with a concerned look on his face.

“Why would something be wrong?”

“You were just shaking your head.”

“I don't know Mulder. Aren’t you tired? I know we’ve been here before discussing the road less travelled… but do you ever wonder what or who we’re doing all of this for? We have stacks of x-files, some of which read like episodes of Scooby-Doo. And we’re no closer to answering the questions that started this journey in the first place.”

“In this scenario am I Scooby or Shaggy, Scully?”

“I’m serious Mulder. I don't know, don’t you sometimes wish this were so much easier? We get a case, we solve it, perpertrader goes to jail, end of story.”

“Do you want to be a cop Scully? Although I can imagine you in blue I think you would find it all very boring.”

“Maybe it’s boredom I’m wishing for.”

As they sat in the quiet office only the hum of the fluorescent lights and the turning of pages filled the silence.

Mulder sat with his fear. He knew this work didn't fulfill her as it did him. He always assumed her pull to the medical profession would one day take her away. She wanted to make a difference, wanted to add light to the darkness of this world. It was hard to feel like they were making a difference trying to solve cases about aliens, vampire impersonators and hallucinogenic fungus.  
How much longer would she stay by his side? How would he go on if she wasn’t?

With only a desk between them she could feel him thinking. The comfortable silence had disappeared. She wasn't trying to be hurtful, just honest. Perhaps the lack of sleep was getting to her. It's not even like she knows what a different life would look like. Friends? Social life? That had all faded a long time ago. She would be fooling herself if she thought she could stand boredom for longer than a couple days.  
What is it she really wants? 

“Yes Scully?”

She had been staring. Staring at him as he read. Absentmindedly, while pondering the future she wants her eyes fell on him.

“Nothing Mulder, sorry.”

The day wore on and finished, once again Scully was back in her apartment unable to sleep. Tired of tossing and turning she decided to go for a run. She needed to clear her head.

Her feet betrayed her. She ended up standing outside of his apartment building. Although she knew it was late. She couldn't move from where she stood, feeling like she needed to see him. She made up her mind and walked up to his apartment. Unsure if she wanted him to actually be awake.

He couldn't sleep. Imaging her unfulfilled put his stomach in knots.  
Is he the cause of her unhappiness? Does he hold her back? These questions played in a loop in his mind until he heard a knock at the door.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me.”

Mulder opened the door to see Scully standing in her running gear.

“I know it’s late, did I wake you?”

“No actually, I couldn't sleep. Is everything alright Scully? It’s pretty late to be running.”

“I was having trouble sleeping myself, I ended up here.”

Why did she feel so uncomfortable? It made her seem cold, it made her sound like she didn't want to be there. As if there was anywhere else in the world she would find herself.

“Why are you still awake Mulder?”

“Like I said, couldn’t sleep.”

Silence hung in the air between them.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come over so late. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“No, stay. I bet there’s some movie on tv that you’ll hate.” 

He smiled at her, hoping that would be all the convincing she needed.  
It was.  
She smiled back and was quickly making herself comfortable on the couch.

“Do you want to have a shower? You look like you might be cold and as a doctor I am sure you are aware that sweating while being cold is extremely dangerous.”

“No, I’m fine. Let’s turn on the television”

They sat on his couch and Mulder started flicking through the channels.

“It’s fate Scully. The Wizard Of Oz is on.”

“I remember the time you thought you were Dorothy.” She smiled as she recalled a memory of him waking up in the hospital after she and the Lone Gunman found him in the Bermuda Triangle.

“I have never thought I was Dorothy.”

“When you awoke after your time lost at see you were explaining how all of us had been there with you.” 

“You were there… you punched me in the face.”

“Why on earth would I punch you Mulder?”

“I kissed you and then you slugged me right in the face.”

From the outside it would have looked as if they continued to watch the movie. However, internally Mulder was wondering if he should have said anything.

While Scully kept replaying the words he’d said to her when he’d awoken after that ordeal. Had that hallucinated punch convinced him she would punch him if he ever tried to kiss her?

They both sat with their thoughts, both feeling grateful that having each other meant they weren't alone.

“I think I just needed some TV time, I’m getting tired, I’ll head home. Thanks for the company Mulder.”

“Oh, okay. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Did Scully hear disappointment in Mulder’s voice?  
She stood up and went to leave. Her hand was on the handle and she was facing the door.

“Ask me to stay.”

“What?” Mulder was sure he’d misheard her.

She turned to face him. “I said, ask me to stay, just this once.”

He stood up from the couch and began to walk towards her. “You want to stay here? For the night?” He paused, wondering exactly how to word his next question. “With me?”

“Yes.”

In a stride Mulder closed the distance between them. He wrapped one hand around the back of Scully’s neck while the other was around her waist. He pulled her in close and paused, the energy between them was electric. They stared at one another, scanning the others face waiting for a sign they should stop. Scully’s eyes fell on Mulder’s lips and within moments their mouths crashed together.

Scully’s back hit up against the door with a small bang and a moan.

She put her hands around the back of his head and her senses were overwhelmed. She finally knew what he tasted like, what his skin smelled like, what his erection felt like.

Mulder pressed himself against her and let out a sigh. Then with a swift movement grabbed her ass and lifted her off the ground. She giggled and he carried her into the bedroom. As they fell to the water bed there was a sound of splashing that made Scully laugh harder. He laid on top of her. They stayed there for what felt like an eternity. Looking at each other through new eyes. The air around them still felt electrically charged as the energy between them continued to build.

In those moments Scully realised so many of the looks they had shared over the years weren’t a figment of her imagination. They felt like this. It was intimacy and connection. The two of them had this all the time, they were more than lovers. The ability to convey emotions in a single look had been something Scully sometimes took for granted. But not this time. Looking at Mulder she knew exactly what he was feeling, it was desire.

Her body rose up slightly from the bed and she kissed him. This time there wasn't the ferociousity they had started with. There was a tenderness and almost familiarity in this embrace. Scully allowed her hands to roam and felt the muscles in Mulder's shoulders and back. 

He slowly began to thrust onto her, he grabbed her breasts through her shirt and kissed along her neck. His mind reeling in disbelief that this was actually happening. He was hearing her moan, trying to catch her breath and starting to loose control. He was getting overwhelmed by the sensations and it was causing his jeans to feel far too tight.

Sensing this Scully began to unbuckle his pants and all bets were off. Before this neither of them would have guessed how animalistic the other could be. Clothes were thrown to the floor and suddenly Scully became aware of how out of control she felt. Mulder’s hands were all over her, inside of her and her gasps and moans had been getting louder and louder. She didn’t think she had ever been this aroused. She was clawing at his back, knowing she needed more of him, she wanted all of him.

Through moans Scully found her voice. “Mulder.”

“Mm, yeah Scully.”

“Fuck me.”

Mulder shuddered. Only in his wildest fantasies could he imagine his partner speaking to him in such a way. The fact that this was happening, in his bed, seemed like some unbelievable miracle. But this was happening and he wasn’t going to miss any of it.

He slowly inserted himself into her, gently thrusting until she grabbed his ass so he was fully engulfed by her. They both moaned and gasped for air. Mulder regained some composure to wrapped his hands around the back of Scully’s neck. They quickly found a rhythm not needing to tell the other how fast or what to do. It was as if they had done this before and each knew what the other needed. They kissed sloppily through panting mouths as they continued to grind harder together.

They moved faster and moaned louder both getting closer to climax. They pulled at one another trying to defy physics and be closer than they already were. Within seconds of each other they came. Watching each other lose control in that way was invigorating. Mulder was sure making Scully come was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He knew it was an image that would be forever burned into his mind and soul.

They laid side by side in his bed, both breathing heavily, exhausted. Neither knowing if this was the start of something bigger or a lapse in the boundaries they had spent so many years maintaining. The answer didn’t have to be found yet and it wouldn’t be. They spent the night in his bed barely saying more than the whisperings of lovers. 

Morning would arrive and questions would hang in the air between them. The only thing that was certain was the truth neither dared speak. They loved each other more than either felt possible. Any questions about the road not chosen faded. 

This is exactly where they were meant to be.


End file.
